Eres tan para mi, aunque aún no lo sepas
by TeMueres
Summary: Toudou tiene cinco años cuando conoce a Makishima por primera vez, tiene alrededor de seis años cuando le pide ser su esposa, a sus nueve años le ve partir para no volver jamás. Y todo se vuelve gris, y deja de ser el niño que fue. Toudou tiene diecisiete años cuando encuentra el amor de su vida, aunque él no lo sabe. Y todo vuelve a comenzar otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad:

Tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe, yo sólo tomo sus personajes y escribo estas chorradas con el mero fin de divertirme, sin ánimos de lucro y/o otras.

_Capítulo Uno_

La noticia de que Maki-chan, SU Maki-chan se iría para estudiar en otro país, le había destrozado su pequeño corazón a Jinpachi, lloró hasta que no pudo más, y sujetó la pierna de su mentor para evitar que alguien le apartara de su lado, nada de eso sirvió, cuando llegó la hora de despedida, el mayor se puso a su altura y dándole un beso dulce sobre la frente se despidió, con una sonrisa algo triste y dejando su dulce preferido sobre sus manos, unas palabras cargadas de afecto, y la promesa de volver el próximo verano. Trató de ser valiente, y de enjutar las lágrimas ante la última despedida, antes de que desapareciera por el embarque, antes de que la persona que se había prometido ser su esposa se marchara, levantó su mano pequeña y le despidió como el esposo comprensivo que esperaba ser un día, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa confiando en la promesa del de los cabellos verdes, dándose ánimos y prometiéndose que crecería lo más rápido para esperarle y casarse o si no para ir a buscarle a ésa isla al otro lado del mundo y ser su esposo. Makishima jamás volvió, ni ése verano ni el siguiente.

Esa promesa rota por parte de Makishima había significado muchas cosas, cuando al final del verano él no volvió, pese a que lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas y lo había esperado con ansias… su pequeño mundo se derrumbó. La imagen siempre magnífica y encantadora del que fue su mentor se había caído de su pedestal y Maki-chan, había dejado de ser su Maki-chan, para ser simplemente Makishima, un sujeto más, hijo ausente de uno de los amigos de su padre. A los once años decidió, aun con una punzada dolorosa dejar de preocupase por él, ya no le interesaba y cuando las conversaciones evocaban en los hijos, él se marchaba del salón o simplemente divagaba. Tenía trece años cuando descubrió la razón de la eterna ausencia de Yuusuke, luego de no saber nada de él por dos años enteros, le escuchó decir a su madre que se había lesionado en una de las carreras ése verano, una afección a la rodilla, y un mes entero en terapia de recuperación en Inglaterra, escuchó de cómo durante todos esos años se la había pasado corriendo en Europa, y entrenando, de la preocupación inicial paso rápidamente al enojo ¿Se había pasado todo ese tiempo escalando montañas? ¿Ni siquiera un descanso como para escribirle una carta? Se prometió que correría en escalada como Makishima, se prometió ir a desafiarlo a Europa y que le ganaría, tenía 13 años cuando hizo ése juramento inquebrantable para consigo mismo y desde ese entonces entrenaba con Shinkai y Fukutomi, sus amigos de la vida. Si el ciclismo era tan importante para Makishima, entonces simplemente debía hacer algo para ganarle algún día, y demostrarle como se sentía cómo es perder en algo que amas.

Estaba fuera de sus planes olvidarse de esa promesa vana y divertirse enserio con el ciclismo. Estaba fuera de sus planes amar con todas ganas la montaña. Él era el mejor en su propio estilo, y simplemente no había cosa mejor que esa, y sin saber exactamente por qué, esa frase que rondaba vaga y fugazmente en su mente le hacía sonreír siempre.

Notas:

Woow es primera vez que escribo algo de YowaPedal me siento tan feliz. Espero que los personajes no hayan quedado tan OC.

Son bienvenidas las críticas, amenazas de muerte, lechuzas voladoras y tomatazos (¿?). De ante mano muchas gracias a las personas que se den el tiempo de leerme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

Tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe, yo sólo tomo sus personajes y escribo estas chorradas con el mero fin de divertirme, sin ánimos de lucro y/o otras.

_Capítulo Dos_

Toudou tiene diecisiete años cuando siente su corazón latir y bacilar muy rápido por algo que no sea una carrera en la montaña, siente nervios y expectación, y algo del pequeño niño que fue alguna vez vuelve con fuerzas aplastantes. Sin embargo él aun no lo sabe.

Es una mañana normal en la Academia Hakone, y Jinpachi junto a Shinkai asisten a sus clases de inglés ese día, al del ojos violeta no le alienta mucho la idea, ya que los idiomas extranjeros nunca fueron su mejor tema, Hayato simplemente le sonríe comprensivo mientras caminan a lo que serán probablemente los noventa minutos más tediosos de la mañana, justo antes de salir de clases, genial. La clase se retrasa unos veinte minutos, y en el salón los estudiantes están demasiado entretenidos conversando de cosas sin relevancia, Hayato comienza a hablar de Usakichi con demasiado entusiasmo, las chicas a su alrededor sonríen coquetas, y encantadas por los tiernos relatos del pelirrojo, es adorable y Toudou lo entiende, no puede recordar un día en que su amigo deje de hablar de ése conejo, le ama tanto que en más de una vez ha creído firmemente que si le pasara algo a ese animal el de los ojos azules moriría. La conversación declina y nace en diferentes temas, hasta el momento en que el maestro se hace presente, él no lo nota hasta que sus compañeros comienzan a retornar a sus ubicaciones habituales, no se da cuenta hasta que sólo se escucha el sonido de la tiza sobre la pizarra de madera, unos cuatro puestos más adelante, el silencio es absoluto, casi como si un extraño magnetismo hiciera que la clase antes ajetreada se detuviera ante la sola presencia de ése sujeto.

Lago cabello castaño amarrado en una cola de alta, flequillo elegante sobre su rostro, anguloso, ojos azules intensos y estrechos, su rostro con dos lunares estratégicamente colocados: el primero para llamar la atención en sus orbes, serenas, pero que denotaban algo de tedio, y el segundo, bajo el labio, pequeño pero con encanto, lentes de fino marco rectangular haciendo que pareciese más severo de lo que realmente era, un suave y elegante movimiento, se aleja de la pizarra.

El tiempo se detiene, no sólo el tiempo, Jinpachi ha dejado de respirar, su corazón a dejado de funcionar, y él es una estatua, y está en la nada, no puede ver a nadie más que no sea a su antiguo mentor, sin ese cabello verde, pero él, algo más adulto pero con la misma postura elegante y esa misma actitud que hacía creer que nada importaba, su cuerpo apoyado sublimemente sobre el escritorio. Estaba ahí luego de ocho años sin saber nada de él, estaba ahí como si nada, demasiado cómodo para que fuese cierto, Makishima Yuusuke, más apuesto de lo que recordaba, y algo menos torpe socialmente de lo que tenía memoria, su voz marcada, y varonil se colaba entre sus oídos como la seda, algo calma y serena, mas le fue imposible entender cosa alguna de lo que decía. Volvió en sí con el codazo de Hayato, al parecer era hora de comenzar la clase, pero él no está ahí, repentinamente el tiempo dejó de ser estático y comenzó a fluir todo tan rápidamente que se perdió en las acciones, en las palabras, se perdió en Makishima y en sus recuerdos con él, de sus propias tristezas, y llantos. En esa sonrisa enigmática que a veces tenía, franca y cálida, divertida y no en esa mueca espeluznante y vana, le había dicho que no sabía sonreír, pero no era cierto, la sonrisa de Yuusuke era un misterio como la de Mona Lisa. Lo que pasó después fue como acelerar las escenas de una película, y más temprano que tarde sus clases terminaron, Yuusuke se largaba por la puerta del salón con sus libros y su maletín, no hubo ni siquiera una mirada.

― Maki-chan ― un susurro bajito, atino a levantarse de su pupitre ante la mirada atenta de Hayato, ya de pie a su lado, preocupado ya que al parecer durante todo el periodo no había estado en sus cabales.

― ¿Maki-chan? ― un poco de extrañeza y curiosidad, muy en el fondo indecisión ―¿Tú Maki-chan? ―preguntó en tono suave, mientras salían del salón, con sumo tacto, como si la sola mención de ello fuere la declaración de guerra… lo recordaba, a Makishima, Jinpachi no se cansaba de hablar de él y lo adoraba, tenía vagos recuerdos del sujeto, era atemorizante y demasiado largo y flaco y tenía el cabello verde. Más silencio entre ambos y parecía que su compañero siempre parlanchín se sometió a un mutismo insólito.

― Sabes, dicen que cuando conoces al amor de tu vida el tiempo de detiene ― y con esa frase de Hayato la conversación murió.

* * *

><p>Notas: ¡Yey! Segundo capítulo! Soy feliz Gracias a las personas que me comentaron el capítulo Anterior: <strong>Akihito<strong> ¡Sí el TouMaki es totalmente OTP! y a** Hikari Kimura**, gracias a ti por comentar ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad:

Tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe, yo sólo tomo sus personajes y escribo estas chorradas con el mero fin de divertirme, sin fines de lucro y/o otras.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo tres<em>

Son tres las semanas lo que dura el revuelo por el nuevo maestro, son tres semanas que Jinpachi tiene que escuchar sobre lo inglés que es, sobre su voz y sobre su acento británico, son tres semanas en las que oficialmente está cansado de escuchar a todas las chicas de su clase hablar de él, y tiene unas enormes ganas de decirles que Makishima es desgarbado, que su sonrisa es espeluznante y que tiene enormes colecciones de Gravure, que sus relaciones sociales son tan torpes como su capacidad para hacer bromas, y que básicamente es aburrido, tiene enormes ganas de hacerlas callar con sus rumores estúpidos sobre que dejó a una novia llorosa en Inglaterra, se contiene de decirles que antes tenía el cabello verde y algunos mechones rojos, se contiene de decirles que le conoce desde antes de que ellas, que le decía Maki-chan, que era más alto, y más honesto, que terminaba las frases con "sho" cada vez que podía. En vez de eso, se obliga a respirar muy hondo, y cuenta hasta veinte; está cansado de escuchar cosas sobre Yuusuke porque repentinamente su presencia se vuelve tan real y latente que cae en la cuenta de que ni siquiera sabe cómo actuar, o qué decir, ya que van tres semanas desde ése primer encuentro y hace como que si no existiera, y Yuusuke tampoco hace esfuerzos para hablarle, sólo lo necesario, que se remite a la puñetera lista de clases. A pesar de todo ése tormento, él aun puede encontrar un refugio: su equilibrio espiritual está en el club de ciclismo, ahí todos omiten los comentarios de Makishima, y todo lo que importa son las bicicletas y el entrenamiento, Toudou es feliz de entrenar, espera con ansias el final del día para ello, y se va a correr y a hacer sus escaladas por el Hakone y a regodearse con sus fans.

Shinkai está preocupado porque no ha visto al escalador trabajar con tanta intensidad, como si se estuviera desquitando con algo, asimismo, no parece ni comer ni dormir bien, los otros lo notan también, pero ninguno puede apostar cien por ciento a ello, porque a veces Jinpachi es extraño, Fukutomi sólo dice: "Se hará más fuerte", Arakita añade: "si la maldita bella durmiente tiene un jodido problema, nos vendrá a joder luego" e Izumida algo más indulgente que los otros dos aboga de manera tan absoluta, a que el escalador está preparándose ansiosamente para el inter-high, Hayato tiene ganas de sonreír por su inocencia, sólo que la situación actual de su amigo le hace sentirse lo bastante inquieto para no escuchar las palabras de los otros tres, su problema es que no sabe cómo proponerle el tema.

― Makishima-san solía correr en escalada durante la escuela media ― el despreocupado comentario de Manami hizo lo que Shinkai no había querido hacer por tres semanas: entrar por la puerta ancha del club al profesor de idiomas extranjeros ― Me han dicho que era el mejor, y que corría por Sohoku, que tiene un baile muy especial mientras corre ― el entusiasmo del otro pareció romper la concentración de Toudou al hacer la mantención de su bicicleta, para prestarle toda su atención ― solían llamarle Peak Spider ― una sonrisa amplia del menor ― ¿Estará bien si le pregunto?

― Seguramente Maki-cha… Makishima-senpai no estará cómodo con esa pregunta ― la respuesta se escapó tan deprisa de sus labios y de manera tan descortés que era poco creíble que saliera de la boca de Jinpachi, todos le quedaron mirando sorprendidos, a excepción de Fukutomi y Shinkai, comprendiendo al menos el extraño comportamiento del escalador estrella, una mirada escéptica entre ellos, y por un momento les pareció recordar a como su amigo de once años otra vez, enfurruñado, no queriendo decir palabra alguna respecto Yuusuke, detestando con todo su corazón el verde, y haciendo escándalo cada vez que alguno compraba helado (¡Es malo para tu salud! ¿Sabes lo perjudicial que es? ¡Te saldrán caries!). La verdad oculta tras esos arrebatos era aun más triste, le extrañaba quizás más que antes y que le hacía tanta falta.

― Mi hermano decía que era como ver a un escarabajo subir la montaña y con todo ese…. ― Juichi se queda en silencio como si se preguntara si debía seguir añadiendo cosas, los nervios crispados de Jinpachi y su mirada con una clara advertencia le hizo replantearse lo que diría a continuación ― Él era fuerte, no es de extrañar que haya marchado en busca de nuevos horizontes si no encontró lo que buscaba… ― comentó luego volviendo su mirada a la bicicleta, evaluando si la cadena necesitaba más aceite o quizás debía recalibrar los frenos ― Creo que todos aquí pueden entender lo que eso significa y si no… ― hubo un silencio mas no una duda ― es porque aun no ha entendido de lo que el ciclismo trata… ― quizás había sido demasiado duro, o quizás era algo que Jinpachi necesitaba escuchar desde hace algún tiempo, sea como fuere que habían sucedido las cosas Makishima no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo ahora, y Toudou por mucho que le costara debería asumir todo eso que desde pequeño había optado por omitir, la realidad era que Yuusuke había preferido el ciclismo antes que quedarse cuidando a un niño y no había más ― Y ustedes como escaladores lo saben mejor que nadie, es difícil encontrar a un rival interesante, pero cuando lo encuentras, simplemente no quieres soltarlo.

* * *

><p>Nota: La universidad me ha tenido de esclava durante éste último tiempo ¿Qué puedo decir? Vacaciones ¡Al fin! )o)<p>

Gracias a Akihito por tu comentario y sí, en realidad Makishima tiene el cabello castaño, así es que pensé que de acuerdo a los ritmos de su vida universitaria (trabajo y estudios) era poco probable que pudiese teñirse el cabello de manera regular.

Sho, Bueno aquí está la continuación =D


End file.
